Le Cœur du Légendaire Trois
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: C'est son cœur qui a fait vivre la Légende des Trois. Son Cœur, brûlant de passion et d'amour pour tous. Dix années ont passé et sa flamme ne s'est pas éteinte. Son sourire attirera à jamais ses aimés autour de lui.
1. Sourire du Cœur

**« Le Cœur du Légendaire Trois » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Le Cœur du Légendaire Trois » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Songfic Romance et Frienship

Résumé : _C'est son cœur qui a fait vivre la Légende des Trois. Son Cœur, brûlant de passion et d'amour pour tous. Dix années ont passé et sa flamme ne s'est pas éteinte. Son sourire attirera à jamais ses aimés autour de lui._

Personnages principaux : Un hommage au plus grand des Capitaines, **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo)**. Au plus fidèle des Lieutenants, **Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji)**. Au plus fin des Stratèges, **Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)**.

Pairing principal : **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo) x Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji)**

Note : Mark, tu es le meilleur ! Cette fic, elle est pour toi. Revis dans le cœur des fans ! C'est Axel qui nous parlera de toi et nous livrera ses pensées, derrière son trône solitaire. Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'une Songfic, **en gras sont les flash-back**. A situer dans la saison 1 d'Inazuma Eleven Go, avec références à l'épisode 24.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur : Merci à plein d'auteurs et lecteurs qui m'ont encouragée ! En particulier Ygrec, Seiren, Maboroshi et j'en passe (pardon de ne pas tous vous citer). Le démon du Mark x Axel m'a réclamée de nouveau comme réceptacle, et je travaille à fond sur le Trois d'Inazuma... les seuls inimitables, au fond. (Pardon aux fans de Jude x Caleb - en particulier Ygrec ^^ - je travaille toujours avec eux...)

* * *

**~…~**

**Légendaire Un : Sourire du Cœur**

**~…~**

* * *

…

**QG du Cinquième Secteur. **

**Salle du trône.**

…

* * *

Le Sourire du Cœur.

Il est né lorsque tu as vu le jour, et que tu as croisé mon chemin.

Il a grandi lorsque j'ai été la nuit, et que tu as accompagné mes pas.

Il est mort lorsque nous avons perdu la lumière, assistant au règne de l'ombre.

Aujourd'hui, il _crie_ de nous voir réunis ensemble.

**« Le nouveau coach de Raimon sera Mark Evans. »**

**« Mais, Monsieur… ! »**

**« Vous osez contester mes ordres ? »**

Mais il vit toujours en moi : et je le _vois_ quand je te regarde dessiner la route de la lumière, en légende sacrée du football – à jamais pétrie de cœur.

La _Route du Sacre_.

(Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai rebaptisée ainsi, du haut de mon trône ?)

**« Le légendaire Mark Evans. Je savais que tu finirais par venir. »**

**« Salut Axel. La rumeur était donc vraie, c'était bien toi. »**

A jamais pétrie de cœur. De _ton_ Cœur.

**« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu t'es engagé en faveur du Cinquième Secteur ?! Réponds-moi, Axel ! »**

L'ardent Capitaine qui tempête contre vents et marées, et crie sa passion envers ses amis. Ha ha… tu n'as pas changé, n'est-ce pas ? Moi non plus – ou pas vraiment, dans le fond. Mais il faut bien que je joue un peu la comédie, si je veux vraiment t'aider dans l'ombre. J'espère que tu arriveras à comprendre ce que dit mon masque, toi qui as toujours eu trop de cœur pour ne pas le percer.

_Et j'espère que tu comprendras… _

…_qu'Axel Blaze avait envie de te revoir._

**« Je ne suis pas ton Axel. »**

Vois au-delà de l'Empereur…

**« Je suis… »**

Vois au-delà…

**« …Alex Zabel. »**

…_d'Alex Zabel. _

Ne souffre pas, petit Capitaine au grand cœur. Axel Blaze n'est pas mort : mais il doit se cacher quelque temps, comme au temps de nos premières aventures. Que les larmes qui troublent tes yeux ardents ne t'empêchent pas de voir le garçon qui se tiendra toujours à tes côtés.

Je suis bien Axel Blaze, le compagnon de tes aventures et l'éternel lieutenant de ton cœur.

**« Tu n'as pas encore compris. Le football a changé. » **

_Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. _

Car ton sourire est bien vivant dans mes souvenirs.

…et mon propre cœur le racontera toujours, dans mes pensées.

**« Je n'amorcerai aucun retour en arrière. Et je resterai fidèle à ma mission. Contrôler le football et en répartir équitablement les bénéfices. »**

**« Mais, Axel… ! »**

Je ne t'abandonne pas, Mark. Je revêts la façade de ton démon, mais ce dernier t'aime trop derrière le visage de son mensonge. Je joue ce méchant qui sert ton projet, et accompagne silencieusement ton destin de héros.

Aie foi en _moi_, Sourire du Cœur.

**« Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Tu peux disposer. »**

Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, je ne mens pas vraiment. Alex Zabel n'est qu'un substitut, il n'est pas l'ami que tu connais et aimes. Il te rend malheureux, mais de même qu'il est l'anagramme du nom que tu adores, il est l'autre facette du Lieutenant qui te sert dans l'ombre.

**« (Axel… mais pourquoi… toi, plus que quiconque…) » **

Ne crois pas que je n'entends pas ton cœur : depuis longtemps, il n'a plus de secrets pour moi. Je suis resté trop longtemps silencieux à l'écouter. Mais autant que tu n'entendes pas les paroles d'_Alex Zabel_ : ce n'est pas la peine, mon si cher Capitaine.

Ecoute plutôt le silence de l'Axel qui, sous le soleil couchant, contemplait tes rêves à tes côtés.

**« Quand on aura rassemblé tous nos amis, on pourra partir à la conquête du monde. Jouer au foot tous ensemble… disputer les matchs contre les meilleures équipes internationales. Ce sera fantastique, hein, Axel ? »**

**« …oui, Mark. »**

Je regarde, paisible, l'enfant qui me sourit toujours. Je sais que je le retrouverai bientôt chez l'adulte dont je me cache, mais qui ne peut se cacher de moi. La lumière est aveugle, mais l'ombre voit tout.

**« Quoiqu'il arrive… on n'abandonnera pas, hein ? »**

_Quoiqu'il arrive, Mark, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. _

C'est ainsi que les choses doivent être.

**« Nous n'abandonnerons pas, Capitaine. Quoiqu'il arrive. »**

Même si je dois cesser de t'appeler 'Capitaine', et que l'ignoble Empereur doit insulter tes rêves.

Même si je dois mentir au monde, et dénigrer ce que je fus.

**« Alors, c'est une promesse ? »**

Même si je dois te mentir.

Même si je dois…

_Alors, c'est une promesse ? _

**« Oui. »**

C'est _ma_ promesse.

Celle de ne jamais abandonner : celle de ne jamais _t'abandonner_. De rester ton Lieutenant le plus fidèle, ton ami le plus sincère, ton compagnon le plus dévoué. Ce que je fus par chance lorsque je te rencontrai, et ce que je ne cesserai jamais d'être à travers _Alex Zabel_.

**« Empereur, l'équipe de Raimon a désobéi aux ordres de score. »**

**« Détruisez-la avec l'équipe de la Foi Toute Puissante. Leurs trois Impériaux ne feront qu'une bouchée d'eux. » **

Le Sourire du Cœur… n'est pas mort. Il vit dans les tréfonds d'Alex Zabel, celui que tous connurent comme l'attaquant de feu Axel Blaze… l'Axel Blaze du _Trois d'Inazuma_, le fidèle Lieutenant du grand Capitaine Mark Evans. Moi seul le sais… mais qu'importe, si je revois encore ton sourire ?

Ce Sourire que tu incarnes toujours, même en ces temps troublés…

**« Empereur Sacré, c'est… c'est incroyable ! L'équipe de Raimon… elle a… ! » **

**« Oh ? Aurait-elle **_**osé**_** gagner contre la Foi Toute Puissante ? »**

La vidéo égrène les images de ta rébellion. Tu es toujours fier, tu es toujours beau…

**« Ce doit être ce maudit coach… depuis qu'il est revenu… le collège Raimon se rebelle, et… ! »**

N'abandonne pas, Mark. N'abandonne pas. Je finirai par te retrouver… car je t'attends au bout du chemin.

Au _sommet_.

**« Il servira nos buts. Ne l'oubliez pas. En attendant… » **

Mark Evans, mon Capitaine… mon _unique_ Capitaine, et ami de toujours. Garde la tête haute, reste fier de toi. Tu es resté le symbole de l'espoir pour tous… moi y compris.

**« J'ai une petite surprise pour ce maudit coach. Puisqu'il tient tant à défier mon autorité… pourquoi ne pas lui faire rencontrer un vieil ami ? »**

**« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**

**« Le Commandant Sharp sera certainement ravi de tester la force de ces soi-disant dissidents. Que la Royale Académie se tienne prête à faire une démonstration de notre supériorité. » **

Le symbole de l'espoir a pris feu. La rébellion a commencé. Le football va mourir, pour revivre : et c'est _toi_, Mark Evans, qui l'auras fait renaître…

…mais je crois que tu ne le réalises pas. Tu te contentes de rayonner, de _sourire_ : d'être, de jouer. De dire la passion, d'écrire la vie. Tu te contentes d'être toi-même et c'est bien assez pour l'enfant qui a rencontré ton sourire.

Mais l'adulte a besoin d'aide… alors je serai _Alex Zabel_.

**« C'est incroyable ! Même la Royale Académie ! »**

**« Du calme. Cela faisait partie de mes plans. Je savais que la Royale avait des liens trop étroits avec Raimon. Il fallait que nous fassions sortir les brebis galeuses de nos rangs. »**

Tu joues, tu rayonnes : et moi je suis heureux de te voir poursuivre la Légende d'Inazuma, en rejoignant la danse de ta passion dans la nuit de mon trône.

**« Faites en sorte que Raimon affronte les plus puissants Impériaux de la Baie des Pirates. Qu'il comprenne que le football n'est plus ce qu'il croit et s'incline devant notre puissance. »**

Ta lumière est faite de passion et moi je suis l'ombre qui la raconte avec toi.

**« Bien, Monsieur. »**

_Dans_ l'ombre, je souris pour moi.

Cela a un avantage, de se tapir dans les ténèbres. L'on peut garder ses sentiments pour soi, et contempler les souvenirs que l'on chérit. Et toi, Mark Evans, tu es le souvenir que je ne puis oublier…

**« Salut, tu t'appelles Axel Blaze, c'est ça ? »**

**« … »**

**« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire un tir pareil. Tu es formidable ! »**

Car ton sourire… c'est le sourire du cœur. Et il est grand. Inspirant. Et toi… tu es aussi grand…

_Aussi grand que ton Sourire. _

Celui, que, pour la première fois, j'ai rencontré lorsque tu es venu à moi sous le soleil couchant…

**« Ecoute, Axel. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est que j'aimerais jouer au football avec toi. Je suis sûr que si on faisait équipe, toi et moi, on serait les meilleurs ! »**

J'étais une ombre, qui errait – solitaire. L'enfant qui cherchait sa place dans le vaste monde – inutile immensité pour celui qui est déjà trop seul. Mais ton sourire l'a fait devenir le royaume des rêves – des tiens, des miens – depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Et maintenant, je suis le Feu de l'Ombre qui contemple ton Sourire.

_**« Axel, la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons… allons jouer au foot. »**_

_**« Promis. »**_

J'attends avec impatience ces paroles que tu prononceras :

Car mes mots sont ternes comme le noir du mensonge, mais les tiens rayonnent comme la vérité de la vie : et c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être.

Toi le Soleil de tous les cœurs, tu es le brillant phare qui guide nos sentiments : alors reste-le. Je peux me tenir dans l'ombre avant de te rejoindre, je suis fait de ténèbres. Mais toi, ne plonge pas ton cœur fait de lumière. Il serait trop triste, dans ce monde aux sombres couleurs trompeuses.

Attends-moi : et ton œuvre achevée – de mes mains, de ton cœur – je viendrais honorer le règne de ton Sourire.

**« Arrête cette folie ! Arrête de mener cette stupide guerre contre nous, et ensemble, faisons renaître le bon vieux foot d'antan ! » **

Je resterai dans ton ombre, Mark. Tant que tu continueras à sourire, je resterai _ton_ ombre et mon feu brûlera pour le sourire que tu y as semé.

**« Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?! Pourquoi tiens-tu tant… à contrôler le football ?! »**

**« Si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, retrouve-moi à la finale de la Route du Sacre. »**

_La Route que j'ai baptisée pour toi. _

Je t'y attendrai, Mark Evans. Ne traîne pas. Les Légendes ne doivent pas se faire attendre, et moi, j'ai assez patienté pour revivre la nôtre. La Légende du _Trois d'Inazuma_, où le plus grand des Capitaines a mené le plus fidèle des Lieutenants et le plus brillant des Stratèges au devant d'une aventure inoubliable.

**« Axel. Je te retrouverai là-bas, quoiqu'il arrive. Tu m'entends ? Je t'attendrai là-bas ! »**

**« … (oui, moi aussi.) »**

Le plus grand des Capitaines… _mon_ Capitaine. L'Ange Gardien de Raimon. Celui que nul n'égalera jamais. Celui qui redonnera la joie de vivre pour tous, à travers le foot. Celui qui est aussi grand…

Aussi grand que ton sourire. Aussi grand que ton cœur. Aussi grand que _ma_ passion. Oui, tu es aussi grand que l'espoir que j'ai, un jour, de te rejoindre de nouveau, à tes côtés.

De jouer avec toi.

De marcher avec toi.

De sourire avec toi.

De refaire vivre le _Trois d'Inazuma_, avec notre ami Jude.

« Empereur, la finale de la Route du Sacre va bientôt commencer. »

« Bien. Dites-leur que nous serons sans pitié. Qu'ils donnent tout ce qu'ils ont. »

Dépêche-toi, Mark, je suis impatient…

« Votre tribune personnelle a été apprêtée. Désirez-vous… »

« Inutile. »

_Le temps traîne trop ! _

« Monsieur ? »

Pour cette fois-là, je serai – une seule minute – _Axel Blaze_.

« J'assisterai au match depuis le terrain. »

« Mais, votre sécurité… ! »

Le _Sourire du Cœur_.

Je l'aurais peut-être oublié, si je ne t'avais pas connu. Mais je _t'ai connu_ et je ne t'oublierai pas. Attends-moi, mon très cher Capitaine. Ton fidèle Lieutenant a encore du travail pour rétablir ton règne.

_A jamais ton ombre,_

_A jamais de feu_

_Reste le cœur du fidèle. _

« C'est un événement unique. Je ferai donc l'honneur à Raimon de me déplacer en personne. »

Enfin, Mark Evans… enfin, mon cher Capitaine…

« (Il est arrivé si loin…) »

Le temps presse. Je veux te voir de près !

Pour le Sourire du Cœur…

…_ton_ Sourire.

« (Mark… je sais que tu m'attends. J'espère que… tu me reconnaîtras encore. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi…) »

Aussi grand que la Vie.

Aussi grand que ta Passion.

Aussi grand que ce Sourire.

(Aussi grand que mes sentiments pour toi…)

…est notre lien.

* * *

…

**Deux ans après la Route du Sacre.**

**Sommet de la Tour de Fer.**

…

* * *

Cela fait si longtemps… si longtemps…

J'ai dû me cacher quelque temps, pour redevenir _Axel Blaze_. Mais, comme il n'est jamais mort, cela n'a pas été si difficile. La seule chose qui ait été difficile, c'est qu'_il_ n'a jamais cessé de penser à Mark Evans…

« Salut, Axel. Ça faisait longtemps. »

Ah, _mon_ Capitaine. Tu as gardé ton bandeau… celui que j'aime tant. Tu as bien grandi. Tu as bien forci, aussi.

Et pourtant tu es resté le même…

« …Mark. »

Tu es revenu. Enfin. Tu as pris ton temps, comme d'habitude. Mais bon, toi aussi, tu as eu du pain sur la planche, non ?

« Tu veux jouer au foot avec moi ? Le Tournoi Mondial des Jeunes Espoirs va bientôt commencer, et moi, je veux monter la meilleure équipe qui soit. Et, hors de question que tu n'en sois pas ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Enfin…

…tu es revenu, Mark Evans.

« Oui… _Capitaine_. »

Et le Sourire du Cœur est né _de nouveau_.

Sur _ton_ visage.


	2. Feu de l'Ombre

**« Le Cœur du Légendaire Trois » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Le Cœur du Légendaire Trois » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Songfic Romance et Frienship

Résumé : _C'est son cœur qui a fait vivre la Légende des Trois. Son Cœur, brûlant de passion et d'amour pour tous. Dix années ont passé et sa flamme ne s'est pas éteinte. Son sourire attirera à jamais ses aimés autour de lui._

Personnages principaux : Un hommage au plus grand des Capitaines, **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo) **!Au plus fidèle des Lieutenants, **Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji)**. Au plus fin des Stratèges, **Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)**.

Pairing principal : **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo) x Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji)**

* * *

**~…~**

**Légendaire Deux : Feu de l'Ombre**

**~…~**

* * *

…

**Début de la Route du Sacre.**

**Sommet de la Tour de Fer.**

…

* * *

Feu de l'Ombre.

C'est ce qui brûle, en moi, quand je me rappelle.

C'est ce qu'il y a, en toi, quand tu es avec moi.

C'est ce qui nous lie, quand nous courons ensemble.

Ce qui ne disparaîtra jamais, quoiqu'il arrive.

« Axel. Je te promets. J'en fais le serment. Tu rejoueras au foot, dans mon équipe, à mes côtés ! »

Toi, dont la passion brûle… comme le feu dans l'ombre.

**« Mais, Axel… tu vas vraiment t'en aller ? Dis… c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »**

**Pourquoi… pourquoi gardes-tu tout pour toi ? **

**Tu sais, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux tout me dire ! Que serait le Capitaine d'une équipe… s'il ne pouvait entendre le cœur de son meilleur coéquipier ? **

**« Je suis désolé, Mark. Je crois que nous ne pourrons plus jouer ensemble. » **

**Le verdict tombe : et moi, j'ai mal, j'ai mal… **_**mal**_**. **

**Non, je **_**refuse**_**. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Mon compagnon de toujours. **

**Et tu voudrais que je te laisse partir, le sourire aux lèvres ? Tu voudrais te **_**sacrifier**_** ?! Mais quel Capitaine je serais, si je te laissais souffrir pour… pour **_**rien**_** ?! Non, je refuse. Je REFUSE !**

**« Mais, Axel… » **

**Le visage se détourne, se ferme face à mon cœur. Mais, l'espace d'un instant – un tout petit instant, j'y vois…**

**« …? »**

…**une larme ? **

**Axel… **

…**tu pleures ? **

**« Axel… nous t'attendrons. Reviens-nous vite ! »**

**Reviens-moi vite. Je ne suis pas le Capitaine… d'une équipe vide. Je ne peux pas sourire… s'il me manque mon plus fidèle coéquipier. **

« Mark… »

Sylvia me regarde, l'air tendu.

« C'est… c'est Axel. »

« Enfin ! Il est… il est… ! »

Dans ma tête, c'est comme une explosion : Axel, que je croyais disparu… que je croyais… non. Il est _là_. Il est _vivant_. Il est…

« Oui, il est vivant. Mais… »

« Mais… ? »

L'espoir meurt dans la voix de mon amie, et mon cœur se serre.

« … »

Mais que se passe-t-il, ici ?

« Regarde ça. »

Son écran portable s'allume. Et dessus…

« Non, non, non… c'est impossible… »

Au sommet du stade que je voulais parcourir avec toi, un homme magnifique raconte n'importe quoi et dénature le football.

« Il n'a pas pu… pas lui… non… pas… lui. »

« … »

Non, ce n'est pas _toi_. Ce n'est pas l'Axel que je connais.

« Dis-moi… que c'est une blague… hein ? »

« … »

Et pourtant, il a ses traits, son regard… sa force. Il lui ressemble, et pourtant, ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est… pas _toi_ !

« Axel… Axel… espèce de… ESPECE… D'IDIOT ! »

Je hurle du sommet de la Tour de Fer, pour qu'il m'entende. Pour que _tu_ m'entendes, _Axel_.

« ON DEVAIT JOUER AU FOOT ENSEMBLE ! ON DEVAIT S'INSCRIRE POUR LE TOURNOI DES JEUNES ESPOIRS ! Tu… tu m'avais dit oui, et moi je t'ai promis… »

« Mark… »

Mon meilleur coéquipier n'est plus, et moi je l'ai laissé tomber.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi… POURQUOI TU AS OUBLIE ?! »

Il est parti loin, tout seul, là où il ne sera jamais heureux, et c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû le pourchasser, j'aurais dû le retrouver. Je n'aurais pas dû…

…croire que tu pouvais réussir ce que tu voulais entreprendre, tout seul.

« _Le football est avant tout un sport équitable. Chaque victoire et chaque défaite doit servir cet idéal. Nous protégerons l'article cinq du règlement des jeunes footballeurs. Telle est la mission du Cinquième Secteur._ »

Dans le haut-parleur, la voix de l'Empereur résonne. C'est une abomination, c'est une hérésie. Mais, dans sa folie… il y a quelque chose que je vois tout à coup.

« …Mark ? Tu ne vas pas… »

« Oh si, Sylvia. Je _vais_. »

Ce que… tu es devenu beau, Axel. C'est bizarre… c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, quand je t'ai revu. Tu es vraiment… devenu beau. Si j'étais une femme… je crois que tu serais tout ce que j'aimerais.

« Je ne le laisserai pas… je vais aller le voir, même s'il faut pour ça que je brise toutes les portes et détruise toutes ces barrières ! »

Je me souviens, à l'époque, toutes les filles te tournaient autour ! Avec Sylvia et les autres, on en riait beaucoup. Mais toi, tu ne riais jamais. Chaque fois que je t'en parlais (car j'adorais te parler !), tu te contentais de me regarder, en silence.

Pourquoi, dis-moi ?

**« Mark. »**

**Mais, Axel…**

…**pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder ? **

**« Tu es aimé, Mark. »**

J'ai dû avoir l'air bête, un instant. Parce que je n'ai pas compris. Je me sentais plus proche de toi que quiconque – et je savais que c'était aussi le cas pour toi, mais… parfois, je ne te comprenais pas.

**« Quoiqu'il arrive… il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'aimer. N'est-ce pas ? »**

Quand tu fermais ton visage, comme en ce moment, et que tu te détournais de moi.

**« Mais… pourquoi tu dis ça, Axel ? »**

« … »

Que tu détournais de mon cœur.

**« Axel ? »**

Deux jours plus tard, tu avais disparu. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je t'ai cherché partout – en vain. Mon cœur me hurlait que tu étais vivant, que tu pensais à moi – mais que tu ne voulais pas me voir.

Que tu ne _pouvais_ pas me voir.

« Mark, c'est trop dangereux ! Reviens, Axel n'est plus lui-même, et… ! »

…et je vais lui shooter un ballon dans la figure, et il va vite redevenir lui-même, crois-moi.

* * *

…

**QG du Cinquième Secteur.**

**Salle du trône.**

…

* * *

« Je ne suis pas ton Axel. »

Le sublime Empereur me regarde sans me reconnaître.

« Je suis… »

Mais pourquoi a-t-il…

« …Alex Zabel. »

Non. C'est… c'est un cauchemar. Dites-moi… que je rêve. Axel. Dis-moi… dis-moi que je RÊVE !

Ai-je perdu… l'Axel que j'aimais ?

**« Nelly. Pourquoi… Axel a-t-il changé ? »**

**Ma femme me prend dans ses bras, l'air triste. Sur la table, les restes du dîner refroidissent, mais je m'en fiche. **

**« Peut-être… est-ce à cause de toi. »**

**Je le savais… ! C'est… c'est ma faute ! Je n'ai pas été un bon Capitaine, et, maintenant, mon meilleur ami a souffert à cause de moi ! Alors les mains de mon épouse enserrent mon visage.**

**« Parce que… moi, j'ai changé, à cause de toi. Grâce à toi… je suis devenue quelqu'un de meilleur. Lui, qui était déjà bon… est devenu autre. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il t'a oublié… ou qu'il ne t'aime plus. » **

**« Alors, pourquoi… ! Pourquoi, il… ! »**

**Mes yeux brouillés par les larmes ne voient plus le sourire de ma douce. **

**« Je crois qu'il t'aime plus que ce qu'il n'est capable de dire. »**

Impassibles, les yeux d'onyx me transpercent de leur froideur.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Tu peux disposer. »

Ah, vraiment ?! Plus rien à nous dire ?! Très bien. Puisque tu le prends comme ça. Si je ne suis pas encore un assez bon Capitaine, je deviendrai meilleur encore. Même si pour ça il faut que je m'entraîne jour et nuit, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Même si pour cela je dois parcourir le monde pour gagner tous les tournois, et explorer l'univers pour relever tous les défis.

« Arrête cette folie ! Arrête de mener cette stupide guerre contre nous, et ensemble, faisons renaître le bon vieux foot d'antan ! »

**« Lui et toi… vous avez un lien si fort. Même moi, qui suis à tes côtés… je ne puis rivaliser avec lui. Alors… ne perds pas espoir, quoiqu'il arrive. Ni lui ni toi n'avez oublié. Tout peut encore recommencer. »**

Le regard noir me fixe, sans ciller.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?! Pourquoi tiens-tu tant… à contrôler le football ?! »

« Si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, retrouve-moi à la finale de la Route du Sacre. »

Oh ? Un rendez-vous ? Très bien. Alors…

**« Axel est la personne la plus proche de toi en ce monde. Et vous le savez très bien tous les deux. »**

…j'en fais le serment. Je gravirai les échelons. Un par un. Je monterai jusqu'aux étoiles s'il le faut, et descendrai jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut. Et tu reviendras à moi, je le jure. Je le _jure_, sur mon honneur de Capitaine.

« Axel. Je te retrouverai là-bas, quoiqu'il arrive. Tu m'entends ? Je t'attendrai là-bas ! »

« …»

**« Ne renonce pas, Mark Evans. Car ce n'est pas ton genre, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Les yeux d'onyx étincellent : un tout petit instant, il me semble voir dans leur éclat impénétrable le garçon que j'ai connu, il y a dix ans.

(Axel… attends-moi encore un peu. J'arrive.)

Lorsque tout sera arrangé, nous jouerons au football – ensemble.

* * *

…

**Route du Sacre.**

**Grande Finale.**

…

* * *

« Ecoutez-moi bien. C'est l'avenir du football qui est en jeu dans cette finale du tournoi. A l'issu du match, nous saurons si les règles du vrai football s'appliqueront à nouveau. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : jouez comme vous savez le faire. Amusez-vous et donnez le meilleur de vous-même. »

Les petits révolutionnaires me regardent, sur le point de changer le monde.

« C'est grâce à votre courage que vous gagnerez ce match. Vous devez provoquer un bouleversement dont les répercussions sont énormes, et pour ça, vous devez y mettre tout votre cœur ! »

« Oui ! »

Ils réussiront. Car j'ai fait le vœu de refaire vivre le foot, et… de te revenir à moi, mon ami.

« (Tu es là, je le sais. Regarde bien ce match. C'est à toi que je dédierai notre victoire.) »

Hé, Axel… tu sais que j'ai été choisi pour la Sélection Mondiale des Jeunes Espoirs ?

J'ai été tellement fier de moi, ce jour-là ! Bon, d'accord, ça en est qu'au début. Le niveau est tellement haut, que, bon, _d'accord_, je suis plus pour l'instant sur le banc de touche que sur le terrain. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un jour, je rebâtirai l'équipe d'Inazuma. _Notre_ équipe. La meilleure du monde, la plus unie de toutes. Hé, Axel, tu t'imagines ? La Légende d'Inazuma qui recommence, plus loin, plus haut, plus fort.

_Inazuma Légende. _

Parce que… je ne le ferai pas sans toi. Ni sans Jude. Ils seront là. Ils seront tous là. Et ensemble, nous volerons vers les sommets.

Comme je te l'ai promis, comme tu m'as promis. Et…

« Axel, je t'attends à la fin du match. Nous gagnerons. »

Au loin, l'Empereur me regarde, sans ciller.

* * *

…

**Présent – deux ans après la Route du Sacre.**

**Sommet de la Tour de Fer.**

…

* * *

« Tu… tu m'as manqué. »

Il a enfoui sa tête dans mon épaule… l'Empereur a laissé son visage au vestiaire, et c'est l'ami de toujours que je serre dans mes bras.

_Enfin, enfin, enfin. _

« … »

Tu as fait tout ça… dans l'ombre. Ta passion, de feu (l'attaquant de feu !)… brûlant dans l'ombre.

« Mark, je, je… »

« Chut. »

Ma main caresse les cheveux blonds, mais je ne m'en rends même pas compte.

« C'est grâce à toi… que le football n'est pas mort. Si tu n'avais pas fait tout ça… il serait mort, et nous n'aurions plus de rêve, plus d'espoir, plus de lendemain. »

« Mark… »

« Tu as le courage d'un aigle. Tu as affronté la solitude et le mépris pour mener à bout ce que je n'aurais jamais pu réussir. Tu as été le preux défenseur du football… et… et… je suis fier… de… de… »

Ma voix se brise, mes larmes jaillissent. Pardon, Axel. Pardon…

« …d'av-voir… un ami… comme t-toi… »

…pardon d'avoir douté de toi.

« Mark. Je n'avais pas ce courage. »

Des mains essuient mes larmes, me serrent contre elles. Un visage flou se dessine, mais je devine son sourire, son amour.

« C'est toi… qui me l'as donné. Sans toi… je n'aurais pas pu réussir. Parce que je ne voulais pas imaginer… un futur où tu ne pourrais jouer au football que nous aimons tant. Un futur où tu ne pourrais sourire, un monde où tu n'aurais jamais été… _mon_ Capitaine. »

Je lis toute la sincérité dans tes yeux, et, une fois de plus, mon cœur éclate en morceaux.

« Axel… »

…_merci de ne m'avoir jamais abandonné. _

Nous sommes côte à côte – comme avant. Non, ces mains me touchent, ces bras m'enserrent, et je ne veux pas les quitter. Je suis resté loin d'eux trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps.

« Axel… qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, l'autre fois… tu sais… quand je disais que je suis aimé ? »

Un mince sourire illumine ton visage. Ce que… tu es devenu beau, Axel. C'en est presque troublant…

« Même quand je n'étais pas là… il y a eu quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu parles de Nelly ? »

« Oui. Mais aussi d'autres. Camélia, peut-être Sylvia. Quoiqu'il arrive, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour prendre de soin de toi. N'est-ce pas… mon ami ? »

Tu aimes ma présence, je le sens : et c'est réciproque, je le sais. Alors, je t'empêcherai de t'en aller.

« Oui. Et ils sont tous infiniment précieux pour moi. Mais… moi, ce que je veux, c'est que toi tu sois avec moi ! »

Cette fois-ci… nous resterons côte à côte, pour affronter tous les obstacles…

« Je veux que ça soit _toi_ qui sois à mes côtés ! »

…ensemble !

« Mark, je ne crois pas que… »

Axel, pourquoi ton regard se trouble ? Mes yeux veulent éclaircir ce mystère, et examiner ce visage trop distant : mais, brusquement, ta main serre la mienne.

« Aïe ! »

« Oups, pardon, Mark. »

Je secoue la blessée, en riant.

« Ha ha. Sacré poigne que tu as là. Tu n'as pas lésiné sur l'entraînement, à ce que je vois. Et c'est moi qui suis censé être le gardien de but ? »

« Laisse-moi voir ça. »

Ça ne fait pas très mal. En comparaison à tous les tirs que je me suis pris, à l'entraînement des Jeunes Espoirs, c'est une caresse. Mais, puisque c'est toi… je serais prêt à prendre tous les coups, même si tu voulais me frapper.

« Je suis vraiment heureux… vraiment. Personne… personne, pour moi, ne pourra jamais te remplacer. »

Tes doigts se crispent sur ma main blessée.

« C'est toujours à toi que j'ai pensé, durant tout ce temps. »

Une étrange lueur traverse ton regard. Ta main posée sur la mienne tressaute, et…

« … »

…remonte vers mon visage, lentement.

Jamais – jamais encore ! – nous n'avons été aussi proches. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, tu te tenais, à mes côtés, toujours : mais jamais tu n'avais osé me toucher, me regarder de cette manière, alors, qu'au fond de moi, je l'aurais tellement souhaité.

« A-… Axel ? »

J'ai peur, bizarrement : et envie, aussi. Que tu me touches, me caresses le visage, et me dises tout ce que j'aimerais entendre, même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

« … »

Ton visage est si proche du mien. Proche… encore plus proche. Si proche…

« …merci, Capitaine. »

Tes lèvres ont déposé un baiser…

…sur mon bandeau frontal ?

« D-de… de quoi ? »

Sur… mon bandeau ? _Mon bandeau de Capitaine ?_

« Tu es l'unique personne que je vois et que je suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde. Je suis fier… d'être ton Lieutenant. Quoiqu'il arrive… je resterai toujours avec toi. Que ce soit dans l'ombre, la lumière, ou partout ailleurs. »

Et les yeux d'onyx me pénètrent, comme un Feu de l'Ombre immortel.


End file.
